


All Mixed Up

by JulesJackson1



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Romance, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesJackson1/pseuds/JulesJackson1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JUST FYI, I did not steal this from All_Or_Nothing_Girl on Wattpad. I am her and I just wanted to transfer my story onto here.</p>
<p>We all have those little band obsession that aren't so little. Some people like One Direction. Other people like My Chemical Romance. Well, Tyler Jackson likes Panic! At The Disco. She has since they released their very first album. And when Tyler snags tickets to go see them, she's thrilled. Something very unlikely happens at the concert and Tyler is pulled into a world full of music, back stories, scandals, and hate. And she starts to think that it might not be what she thought it was going to be. Will Tyler get lucky and live to see past thirty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A mixed fan fic because I went to see Panic! At The Disco tonight and I'm so hyped over it!!! I'm throwing a ton of different people in so I hope you can enjoy. This is with the original Panic! At The Disco.

-Chapter One-  
-Lipstick-

"Move it Hayle! We're gonna be late!" Eli shouts from the hallway. Eli is my best gay friend. He tends to be a little on the aggressive side at times but he always seems to be sweet if he's not in a bad mood. He's been my best friend since grade nine, when we met.

I sigh and finish tying my black Converse. I look in the mirror and examine my outfit. I'm wearing my Nightmare Before Christmas tank top, some shorts, a black cardigan, and some red rose earrings with some bracelets. I nod in approval and jog out of my room, heading down the stairs. I see Eli waiting by the door and laugh. "Sorry!" I exclaim.

"Come on!" He grabs my wrist and we race out to his car.

"Are we picking them up or are we meeting them there?" I ask, sliding into the passenger seat and putting my seat belt on.

"We're meeting them there." He says, starting the car and heading out of the driveway.

About an hour later, we're at the Sound Academy in Toronto. We get out and see Dan, Phil, Peej, and Chris at the front of the line. They wave us over and we apologize for being late. Phil has his arm around Dan's waist and Dan is nodding off on Phil's shoulder. Dan and Phil came out a week or so ago and we were all happy they decided to share that with us.

"You two are adorable." I say, shifting my weight and crossing my arms.

"She's right." Chris said. Chris and Peej have been together for a year now and even though they've had their bad spots, they've grown closer.

"Nineteen and over over here please." A security guard announces.

All of us shift to the area he pointed to and he checks everything we have. Once he sees our tickets, he lets us inside where they are checked again. Finally, we get into the area where the concert is being held and make our way to the barrier, staring at the stage in amazement.

We came to see Panic! At The Disco but Fall Out Boy is opening for them and apparently there is going to be a surprise guests.

Fall Out Boy walks onto the stage and introduce themselves. They start playing The Phoenix and Eli loses his shit. They play a number of our favourite songs before they excuse themselves. We wait for about a half hour before Panic walks onto the stage.

Brendon nods his head, fixing his shiny jacket. "Hello Toronto!" He exclaims.

The crowd breaks out in cheering.

"How are you doing tonight!?" He asks into the microphone.

There are a number of responses but mainly screaming.

"Awesome. Alright, let's get into it!" He starts singing Vegas Lights and the crowd sings along and dances to the music.

All of us get our phones out and start recording and taking pictures. After about four songs, a guy dressed as Party Poison walks onto stage, striking an odd pose. He takes his mask off and Eli digs his nails into me arm, leaning over to talk to me. "It's Gerard Way!" He practically screams in my ear. Like it wasn't loud enough.

"I know, dude. I know." I say, laughing.

"So, uh, thank you to my buddy Brendon over here who let us join them for this concert. So, we need two amazing people to come and stand and watch us be awesome." Gerard says, his eyes skimming over Eli and I.

Eli snatches my hand and lifts it into the air. "Us! Us!"

Gerard chuckles and points to us. "You two!"

The security guards help us around the barriers and we climb onto the stage. Eli's fingers stay glued to my skin and I grin like the Cheshire Cat.

"What are your names?" Gerard asks, holding the microphone up to Eli's mouth.

He says nothing.

I laugh. "I'm Hayle and this is Eli." I say, smiling.

"Hayle and Eli. Alright, well, we're gonna do a mash up so I need you to go over with Brendon and you can stay with me." Gerard says, directing me towards Brendon who is playing with his jacket. Gerard pulls Eli closer and Eli's eyes widen.

Brendon smiles at me. "Hey."

"Hi." I smile.

"Alright, what songs should we do Brendon?" Gerard asks, wrapping his arms around Eli's waste and smiling.

"She's a Handsome Women and Teenagers?" Brendon suggests.

The crowd goes absolutely insane.

"Alrighty then! Let's do it!" Gerard says. He waves the other members of My Chemical Romance onto the stage and nods, counting to eight instead of four.

(MASHUP ON SIDE!!!)

The music starts and the crowd goes almost silent with the exception of some people. Brendon shrugs his shiny jacket off and wiggles his eyebrows at me. I let him slide it onto my arms and he pulls me closer, like Gerard did with Eli. He starts singing his part and looks at me, gesturing for me to sing with him. I start singing and he smiles, swaying back and forth playfully.

Meanwhile, Gerard and Eli are being complete freaks on the other side of the stage. Gerard is doing his hip thing and Eli laughing uncontrollably.

The song finishes and Gerard gives Eli his jacket, smiling. Eli rushes over to me and grabs my arm, shaking it and squealing.

Brendon laughs and leans over to my ear. "Stay here after the concert."

"Alright." I blush.

We climb off the stage and take our places again, enjoying the rest of the concert. At the end, the crowds are so horrible that all of us hang back near the stage, letting everyone clear out. Once everone is gone, Dan, Phil, Peej, and Chris head home because they're tired. Eli turns to me. "Did tonight really happen?" He asks.

"It did. It did. It did." I nod, laughing.

Panic! At The Disco and My Chemical romance drop off of the stage and head over to us. Gerard strikes up a conversation with Eli and Brendon smiles at me, tugging on the collar of my jacket. "You look good in this. Not as good as me, but you look cute." He says.

"No one can look as good as you, Brendon." I say, crossing my arms.

"True," He says, nodding. "So where are you from?"

"Canada." I say, pursing my lips. 

"Interesting. Check the pocket of that jacket." He says.

I reach inside the pocket and pull out a small slip of paper. I unfold it and see his number written on it. I look up at him. "When did you have time to do this?" I ask.

"I did it before the concert started. Gerard and I saw you and your friend at the front of the stage and we decided to put our numbers in the jacket pockets. We picked you guys specifically." He says, gesturing to Eli.

"So are you telling me to call you?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah. Call me. I'm going to be in Montreal next. And here's an offer you can't refuse. We're leaving tomorrow morning. If you're here at seven, we'll pick you, Eli, and a couple of friends up and you guys can tour with us. Think about it and call me when you make up your mind," He smiles and starts walking away. He stops. "Oh!" He reaches for my wrist and pulls me towards him, pecking my cheek. "That's for being cute."

\---

Alrighty, so I know this probably wouldn't happen in real life but this is a fan fiction so deal. Yes, Eli is a guy and yes him and Gerard get together. Hope you guys enjoyed. Love you guys. Xoxo.

-B.K.


	2. Toured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the journey begins.

-Chapter Two-  
-Toured-

After getting back into Eli's car and heading home, Eli starts talking about Gerard non-stop. He tells me about the number Gerard slipped him and I tell him about the offer Brendon gave me. He actually has to pull over to calm down. His fingers dig into the steering wheel. "We...get...to...tour with Panic! At The Disco?" He asks.

I nod. "Surprising, huh?"

"More like unlikely!" He exclaims,

"Well it happened. Are we going or not?" I ask, turning in my seat to look at her.

He narrows his eyes at me. "Are you fucking kidding me? Of course we're going! What idiot would pass up this opportunity!?" He says, throwing his hands in the air.

"Okay! We'll go." I say, nodding and laughing.

We continue heading home. Once we get there, I head up to my room and change into my pajama shorts and tank top. I collapse onto my window seat and dial the number Brendon gave me. I hold the phone to my ear and wait.

"Hello?" Brendon's voice says.

"Hey, it's...uh...Hayle." I say, biting my lip.

He chuckles. "Is Hayle your actual name?" He asks.

I frown. "No. My real name is Tyler but...I dunno. Hayle always appealed to me. Should I keep my name Tyler?" I ask.

"Yeah. It fits you." He says.

I walk over to my mirror and look in the mirror. "Really?" 

"Yeah. Even though you have a feminine face, your cherry coke red hair gives you an amazing look that fits the name." He says, his voice full of amusement. I hear laughing in the background and Brendon calls out for them to keep it down.

I chew on my cheek. "Hmm..."

I can practically hear the smile in his voice. "Trust me. You're gorgeous." 

"Oh...thanks..." I say, sitting back down and pressing the phone between my ear and shoulder. I braid my hair loosely over my shoulder and go back to holding the phone.

"So, are you going to join us?" He asks.

"Yeah. I mean...I wasn't going to at first because of my job but I guess I could call my boss and tell him what's going on. I'm sure he would let me go for a while. I'm his favourite worker so...Besides, Eli would kill me if I didn't go." I laugh, biting my thumb and smiling at the tattoo on my leg. It says "So long and goodnight" from the song Helena. Eli and I got matching tattoos when we turned eighteen. He got "So long and not goodnight" from Helena as well.

"Hey, are you okay?" Brendon asks.

I snap out of my daze. "What?" I ask.

He laughs. "I was telling you about the tour plans and you kind of...dazed off." He says.

"Sorry, I was thinking about my tattoo." I say.

"Oh, you have a tattoo?" He asks.

"I have three," I grin. "So does Eli."

He hums. "Awesome. I wanna see them tomorrow. I gotta go, sorry. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." He says.

"Night." I say.

"Night." He hangs up.

I laugh and put my phone on my desk, charging it. I then slide into bed and sleep.

\---

In the morning, I get dressed in black skinny jeans, a grey vee neck, and Brendon's jacket. I slide my feet into my black Converse and take my hair out of the braid. I pack a bag full of my favourite things and head down the hall to Eli's room. I knock on the door and he exits, his electric blue hair a mess and his brown green eyes tired. I smile. "We need to be there soon."

"Ugh. Alright. Give me like five minutes." He says, closing the door.

Five minutes pass and Eli emerges, a bag over his shoulder. His hair is calmed slightly and his eyes are more awake. We head downstairs and Eli calls Dan and Phil while I call Peej and Chris. We tell them about the offer and they agree to meet us at the Sound Academy.

When we get to the Sound Academy, we see the others waiting by their car. We join them and head into the venue, looking around.

I see Brendon leaning against the wall and texting and smile. "Hey." I say.

"Oh hey. You guys are early." He says, smiling back at me.

"Well..." I shrug.

After helping pack everything away, we pile into the bus. Brendon shows us around the bus before we all lounge around. 

"So, you said you had tattoos." Brendon says.

"Oh yeah!" I pull the shoulder of my shirt down, revealing the dandelion tattoo on the back of my shoulder. "I got this two years ago. My mother died in a car accident. She loved birds and dandelions so..." I shrug.

"I'm sorry..." Brendon says.

I smile slightly. "It's fine," I pull my pant leg up, revealing my Helena tattoo. "This is one Eli and I got when we turned eighteen. Our My Chemical Romance tribute." I laugh.

"Wow..." Brendon nods.

"And this one I got because I love Alice In Wonderland and I needed it." I say, holding out my wrist.

"This is my favourite." He says, holding the hand with the "We're All Mad Here" tattoo on it.

I smile and sit down, crossing my legs. "So what do you guys do for fun?"

He chuckles. "Um...sleep...play video games. Stuff like that." He says, shifting his weight and leaning on the seat. He looks towards the door and Gerard enters, his messy red hair like it always is.

Eli smiles. "Hey..."

"Hello! So, I am sorry to inform you guys that we will not be joining you just yet. We have some stuff to deal with so we will join you somewhere in America. Probably L.A." He says, nodding and crossing his arms.

"Awe..." Eli groans.

"We'll see you soon." Gerard winks at Eli before getting off the bus.

Brendon hands me a video game controller and we settle in to playing GTA 5. We basically just drive around and blow shit up, laughing like maniacs. Ryan gives Brendon a look and sighs, sitting back and pulling his knees to his chest as he continues reading. Spencer and Jon are napping in the back while Eli and the boys are chilling. Brendon scoots over to my seat and points to the screen. "Blow her up!" He excaims.

I aim the girl and blow her sky high, laughing as Brendon smiles like an idiot. "Why did i have to blow her up?" I ask, turning to Brendon.

"I dunno..." He shrugs.

"Alright." I smile.

We stop about half way through the trip to grab food and eat. We find a nice little park where we all sit and enjoy our fast food. Brendon and Ryan throw pickles at everyone. At one point, one hits me in the forehead and I launch myself at Brendon, tackling him to the ground. I peel the pickle off my forehead and stick it to his. "Ha!"

He rolls on top of me and throws the pickle away, grinning. "I will always win. I am stronger." He says, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Oi! Love birds!" Peej calls to us.

"What!?" I call back.

"We're going." He announces.

Brendon rolls off of me and helps me up, balancing me. We walk back to the bus and pile in, resuming what we were doing. I fall asleep before we reach our destination. When I wake up, I'm lying in a hotel room with the covers pulled over me. I slide out of bed and look around the simple hotel room, smiling. I hear laughing coming from a room attached and open the door to see everyone chowing down on pizza. I enter and cross my arms. "Did no one think to wake me up?"

"Sorry, Ty. We kind of got swept away." Eli says. He pats the spot on the couch next to him and Brendon and smile.

"Whatever." I say jokingly, sitting down and snatching the piece of pizza out of Eli's hands.

"Hey!" He exclaims.

"Mine!" I take a bite of the pizza and smile cheekily.

Eli pouts but doesn't say anything. I turn and see Brendon strumming his guitar, a smile plastered on his face as he plays the acoustic version of New Perspective. He turns to me. "Sing."

"What? No." I shake my head.

"C'mon. I know you can." He says, grinning.

I bite my bottom lip and start singing, bobbing to the music and smiling uncontrollably. I hit the bridge and Brendon joins as backup, his voice melting in with mine perfectly. When the song is done, Ryan gives Brendon a look and stands, waving him somewhere.

Eli nudges. "That was awesome, Ty."

"Why is everyone calling me Ty now?" I ask.

"Brendon said we should. Besides, it fits you better than Hayle." He says, running a hand through his hair.

"Alright." I say, nodding.

Brendon and Ryan come back and Brendon looks at me. "We have an offer for you."

I furrow my eyebrows. "What offer?"

Brendon nods to Ryan and Ryan clears his throat. "Can you play any instruments?"

"Guitar, piano, and violin." I say.

"Alright. How would you feel about performing with us for some of our concerts? We'll pay you and you can be our little...manager outside of performing." Ryan says, looking at me intently and raising his eyebrows.

I look at my friends. "Um...What about these guys?"

"Oh please! We don't need jobs! We're touring with Panic! At The Disco. Take the job." Peej urges, laughing slightly.

I look back at the two waiting for my answer. "Alright. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow's concert." Brendon smiles.

I nod. "Awesome...But...I don't have a violin."

Brendon smirks. "Which is why, before the concert tomorrow, I'm going to take you to a music shop so you can pick one out. How does that sound?" He asks.

"Don't spend money on me." I say.

"No, no! We'll just take what it costs out of your first check." He laughs.

"Okay. I'm cool with that." I say.

He nods. "'We have a plan!" He exclaims.

I roll my eyes. "Yes we do. And I'm going to bed. Goodnight all." I say, standing and saluting everyone. I walk back to the room I was in and find my bag on the couch. I find my pajamas and change into them before heading into the bathroom to take my makeup off. I braid my hair and flop down onto the bed, holding my book above my face and reading. I fall asleep quicker than expected.

\---

Sorry for leaving on a stupif night scene. I hate doing that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am still hyped from the concert!!! Love you guys so much!!! Xoxo.

-B.K.

P.S. I panicked at the disco with Brendon Urie. Be jealous.


	3. Odd Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tyler shows her talent.

**Alright, so people aren't confused, the story takes place during the orignial bands time but they wear their kind of old costumes and perform some of the old songs. And they also have the new music so...**

**-Chapter Three-  
** **-Odd Faces-**

I manage to pull my head through the top of my shirt and slip my legs into my skinny jeans before the door to my room opens and Brendon walks in. I quickly zip up my jeans and adjust them do they're comfortable. I smile at him and shrug my button up on. "Hiya!"

   "You seem cheery." He chuckles, walking over to the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of coffee. His wasn't working so he asked if he could use mine.

    "I am. These are probably going to be the best days of my life. Travelling with my favourite band and best friends. Life can't get much better, now can it?" I ask, fidgeting with my hair and sighing. "Shit!" I hiss to myself.

  "What?" Brendon asks.

   "I don't know what to wear to perform." I say.

  He laughs. "We'll find something something while we're out. I just gotta put a shirt on." He grins, heading back to his room his coffee.

   I laugh and sling my messenger bag over my shoulder. I head into Brendon's room and see the band members lounging around. Dan, Phil, Chris, and Peej all are sleeping in the room on the other side of the bands room. Eli and I are sharing a room. I see Ryan messing around with his keyboard and drop into a chair. "Good morning everyone!" I chime.

   "Morning!" Ryan cheers, bobbing to the music he has on the keyboard. He stops playing that tune and starts making a new one.

    Spencer chuckles. "Are you ever gonna settle?" He asks.

   "He never settles." Jon says, rolling his eyes.

   "It's true." Ryan admits.

  Brendon exits the bathroom, his hair groomed and his chest covered in a plain tee shirt. He smiles at me. "Let's go!" 

   We leave the hotel and start walking around Montreal. Thank goodness I can speak French somewhat fluently. We find a music store and head inside. I'm amazed at the amount of instruments in the store. I walk over to the violins and sigh, examining them all carefully. I see a violin with an electric violin with black around the outside and an oddly coloured green in the middle. I take it off the rack and examine it carefully. "This is gorgeous..."

   "Nice colour." Brendon laughs.

   "I like it." I say, smiling. I walk to the counter and ask how much it is. Apparently it just got traded in so the price is down somewhat. I nod and agree to buy it. 

   Once we're done buying it and getting it into the case, we head out of the shop and to some clothing stores. I find an outfit that is kind of similar to Brendon's but with a bow tie instead of a regular tie. We then head back to the hotel. We see the band members and everyone else hanging out in the band's room.

   "Ohhh! Did you get one?" Eli asks eagerly, shifting his weight and widening his eyes.

   "Aha, we did." I nod, holding the case up.

   "Care to give us a demonstration?" Phil asks, shifting Dan who is sitting on his lap and smiling happily.

   I laugh. "Alright. The guy said it has the sound of a regular violin but can sound very metallic at times. It's an awesome colour." I take it out of the case with the bow which is all black. I smile and show everyone, glancing at Brendon.

    A course of amazed sounds fill the room. Chris claps his hands together. "Play it!"

   I position it on my shoulder and ready the bow. I start playing a random song. I get so into the feel of playing a violin again, I completely forget I'm in a room full of people. When I'm done, I'm pulled out of my trance by everyone clapping. I bow my head and put it back in it's case. "I haven't decided on a name yet..." I mumble.

    "Dan." Dan coughs, rubbing the back of his neck.

   Everyone laughs and I carry the bag of clothing and the violin into my room. After spending the day hanging out and messing around, we all get ready for the concert. I head into my room and get into my outfit which is basically black skinny jeans, a short sleeves white button up, a black vest, a black bow tie, leather boots, some eye makeup, red lip gloss, some silver rings, a lace glove, and black rose earrings. Once I'm done getting dressed, I had into Brendon's room with my violin and sit on the couch, waiting for everyone to be finished.

   Ryan, Spencer, and Jon sweep out of their rooms dressed like they usually are for performances and sit around the room. Spencer gives Ryan a look. "He's taking longer than usual." Spencer says, his voice amused.

   "Why?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

   "He's probably trying to impress-" Ryan is cut off by Spencer covering his mouth with his hand.

   "Impress the crowd." Spencer says, smiling nervously.

   I narrow my eyes but shrug it off, sitting back and staring at the ceiling for a while. Everyone is eventually ready except Brendon who is singing in his bedroom. I glance at Ryan who is whispering to Spencer and smirk. "How long does it usually take him to get ready?" I ask.

   "Ten minutes." Jon answers.

   "Damn." I say, laughing.

   The door to Brendon's room opens and he extis, giving a flourish of his hands and bowing. "Sorry to keep you all waiting. Let us go to the show!" He exclaims, striding towards the door happily.

   I'm the first one off their ass. I follow Brendon down the hall and out to the bus where everyone piles in. We head towards the venue and pull into the back parking lot. We help bring everything into the venue and once that's done, we sit backstage and wait for the show to start. We're not the first to go on. First we have Colourist who is an amazing band.

   "What are we supposed to do for about an hour?" Eli asks, raising his eyebrows.

   "Be patient." Dan chuckles.

   "Shut it, Howell." Eli retorts.

   Dan sticks his tongue out at Eli who flips him off. Phil rolls his eyes and captures Dan's mouth in a passionate kiss. I fake gag. "As much as I love the fact that you guys can be completely normal around us, don't do that here. Please. It makes all the people who don't have someone jealous and frankly it's gross." I laugh.

   "You're just jealous." Dan teases.

   "Maybe I am! I haven't had a decent relationship in two years!" I exclaim, throwing a peanut at him. It hits him in the nose and I giggle.

    "And in those two years, how many non-decent relationships have you had?" Dan asks.

   "Three." I answer.

   Pj punches Dan in the shoulder. "Dude!"

  "What?" Dan asks, rubbing his arm.

   "Don't bring them up." Peej warns.

   I shake my head. "No, no! It's fine! Go ahead. Say what you have to say about my exes, Dan. Like your's were any better." I growl at him, crossing my arms.

   He narrows his eyes at me. "Oh please. Mine were much better."

   "Bullshit." I curse under my breath.

   "Could both of you knock it off!?" Phil yells.

   Dan turns his head and his eyes instantly melt. "I'm sorry babe."

   I roll my eyes and stand. "I'm going to get some air." I push the door of the dressing room open and storm down the hall. I exit the building and lean on the wall outside, my jaw clenched. I dig around in my bag for my smokes and pull one out, lighting it and sighing. I take a drag and breath out the smoke, looking down.

   The door opens and Brendon exits. He leans on the wall next to me and gives me a sideways look. "What was it about your last few relationships that made them so bad?" He asks, his voice soft and smooth.

    "They were fucking horrible." I shake my head.

    "Tyler..." He says.

   I close my eyes and a tear slips onto my cheek. I throw the smoke on the ground and squish it with my boot. "Fine. I'll tell you," I say, swallowing. "My first boyfriend was abusive and controlling and he hated me. My second boyfriend did drugs none stop and always came to my place asking for money. My third boyfriend was cheating on me...with one of my closest friends. Not to mention all three of them became violent when you made them mad." I lift the bottom of my shirt up, revealing a scar stretching across my torso.

   Brendon's eyes widen and he blinks a few times. "H-how did you get that?" He asks.

   "The second one. I wouldn't give him any money so he grabbed the nearest piece of glass and attacked me." I say, dropping my shirt and rubbing my nose bridge.

   "I'm...I...I'm sure Dan..." He stops himself.

   "I'm sure Dan meant everything he said. I love Dan, I really do. But he pisses me off and he gets inside people's personal bubbles and he pokes and prods until you want to punch him in the face or until you're sobbing on the ground." I say, gritting my teeth,

   The door opens and Spencer pokes his head out. "Come on."

  Brendon waves him away and tilts my head up. "Hey, I wanna talk to you tonight, after the show, alright?" He says.

  I nod.

  We head inside and I retrieve my violin. The guys walk onto the stage and I stay to the side. I watch as the guys introduce themselves like always. They do a few songs before Brendon winks at me. "So, recently, we met these really nice, awesome people and we found out one of them was extremely talented on the music side of things." He says.

 "On the music side of things?" Ryan states. "She is the music side of things. That made no sense..." He says, shaking his head.

   "True. So, without further ado, please welcome Tyler!" He gestures to me.

   I walk onto stage and smile at the crowd, butterflies rising in my stomach. I nod to them and stand beside Brendon, my instrument at my side. "Hello!"

   "This is Tyler. She will be travelling with the band for a while, until she gets sick of us. She is very talented. She can sing, play piano, guitar and violin, and she is extremely beautiful. Do you agree?" Brendon says.

   The crowd claps and cheers and a blush rises on my cheek.

   Brendon nods. "She will be playing a violin version of  _I Write Sins, Not Tragedies_ and singing it. I will join in for some parts and the band will back her up but it is all her for this performance. Go ahead, Ty." He says, standing aside.

  I position the violin and close my eyes, letting out a breath. I start playing the entry, my foot tapping out the beat. I get into the song and start singing it too, swaying back and forth. The band plays lightly in the background and Brendon koins here and there but all the attention on me. The majority of the audience is silent, staring at me in surprise. I finish the song and smile proudly.

  Brendon slings his arm over my shoulder and grins. "Isn't she amazing?"

  The audience is silent for a minute before everyone breaks out in applause and cheering. I'm awestruck. I look at Brendon. "What does this mean?" I ask.

  "You stay on stage with us for a while." He says.

  "Tyler! Tyler!" The crowd cheers.

   I laugh and bow from the waist, smiling. "Awe, you guys are too sweet."

  For the rest of the concert, I stay on stage and play with the band. Thank goodness I learned most of their songs early on or I wouldn't be playing very well. At the end of the show, Brendon and I bow and so do the band. We then head back to the dressing room where Phil, Dan, Chris, Peej, and Eli are. Dan gives me an apologetic look but I ignore it, acting as if I didn't see it.

   "That was amazing!" Brendon exclaims, shaking me by the shoulders.

   "Aha, it was nothing." I say, grinning.

   "Oh please! You made the performance a million times better than it usually is!" Ryan exclaims, clapping his hands together.

   I roll my eyes. 

  We pile back into the bus and head to the hotel. When we get there, I change into plaid pajama bottoms and a tank top. I sit on my bed and read while Eli texts Gerard, giggling to himself. Brendon enters the room, dressed in his pajamas, and points at me. "You agreed we would talk."

   **\---**

**Alrighty, sorry to ditch it at this spot but it want to leave some of the drama to the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, more people will enter the story and the relationships will get complicated and more intense. For now, enjoy the somewhat happy story. I love you guys. Xoxo.**

**-B.K.**


	4. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Brendon and Tyler talk.

**This is a fan fiction. Please remember that because I don't want angry people yelling at me for Gerard's sexuality in this one.**

**-Chapter Four-  
-The End?-**

Eli gives me a look, his eyebrows raised, and glances at Brendon. "She's not busy. Take her."

  I roll my eyes and mark my page, sliding out of bed. Brendon leads me down the hall and up a flight of stairs to the top of the hotel which is a green house of sorts. We sit on a bench overlooking some streets and I sigh, crossing my legs. "What exactly were we going to talk about?"

   "Just...things in general. Did your exes leave any other scars or markings on you?" He asks, his voice carefully picking out his words.

   I nod. "Yeah. Some..." I mumble.

   He nods. "Are you okay with...showing them?" He asks.

   "Alright..." I say, my voice shaky. I push my bangs back and point to a small scar at my hair line. "Um...I got this one from the first one. He...uh...got angry that I forgot to clean his bathroom so he...um...he smashed my head against the counter. It just so happened there was a fork there and it stabbed me." 

    "Fucking hell..." Brendon hisses.

   I turn my arms over, revealing the crescent shapes on my arms. "These were given to me by the third one. He would grab my arms too hard and his nails would dig into me." I say.

    Brendon's mouth opens as if he wants to say something but he doesn't.

  I swallow and push back the tears threatening to spill. I pull down the side of my pajama pants, revealing a scar on my hip. "This was the first, again. Um...he used a curling iron and burned me and then he used a knife and cut the burn." I say, my voice on the verge of breaking.

   "Stop!" Brendon finally manages to yell. He grabs my hands and makes me look at him. "Please...stop..." 

      "You asked to see them." I whimper.

     "I know I did. And I regret that. I don't want you to have relive these memories, Tyler." He says.

   "I relive them every night, Brendon. I have nightmare about these men." I say, tears now pouring down my face like fucking waterfalls. I suddenly bury my face in his neck, sobbing and fisting his tee shirt in my hands.

   He rubs my back, humming a soft tune. "I'm so sorry...Tyler..." He whispers.

   I shake a little at my name. "I didn't change my name because I liked the name Hayle. I changed it to hide..." I mumble into his neck.

   "I figured." He says softly.

   "The funny thing is, one of them actually stalks me. He follows me around a-and tries to talk to me." I say.

    "If you ever see him, let me know, okay?" Brendon says.

    I nod. "O-okay..."

   Brendon pulls me off of his shoulder and stares into my blurry eyes. He gives me a small, reassuring smile, and looks away. "Do you want to talk about your home life?" He asks, his tone a little colder than before.

    "Sure..." I nod, wiping my eyes. "Um, we were a pretty functional family. It was my mother, my father, my brother and I and a giant St Bernard named Mellow. My parents had good jobs so we had a nice house. They were pretty strict and my brother didn't like that so he would sneak out and do shit with his friends. I couldn't talk to my parents about stuff because they were always busy and I didn't have many friends so I had to talk to my brother. When he started doing drugs and stuff, I didn't really have anyone so I sunk into depression and kind of lost myself for a while. I got fed up with my brother's shit so one day, while he was smoking in his room, I walked in, grabbed all the smokes he and his friends were smoking, and dumped them out the window." I laugh lightly.

   "What did that do?" Brendon asks.

    "Nothing. His friends left and he kind of just got pissed off. He slapped me and I punched him and we just stopped talking. I remember one time, he needed money for drugs. At the time he was clean so I trusted him. He took me to the park where he and his friends usually smoked and he almost sold me to some random guy. I remember, having done self defence for a while, that I slammed the guy who was gonna buy me into one of the druggies and both of them got knocked out. And then I ran. I went to Eli's house and I just lived with him for a while. My parents never really noticed I was missing." I say.

    "Some parents..." Brendon mumbles.

    I shake my head. "No...uh...they were always gone. Like...they travelled a lot. My dad was a businessman and my mother was a fashion designer so they were always out. When they did come back, I guess they assumed I was sleeping over somewhere. They never called." I shrug.

    Brendon leans forward slightly, staring at the ground. "Huh...I guess I got off easy. My parents were whatever. I grew up in a Mormon family." He says.

   "Hmm..." I hum.

    He licks his lips and looks at me. "You looked and sounded amazing today."

   I blush. "Thanks. You too..."

   He wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me into his side. And this is how we stay, me curled into his side. I fall asleep on his lap, his singing lulling me to sleep.

  ---

   When I wake up, I'm lying on my bed, the sun shining through the window. I blink a few times to get used to the light and slip out of bed, stretching. I run my hand through my hair and head into the bathroom, turning the shower on. After my shower, I get dressed in comfortable clothing and pack my stuff before heading into Brendon's room.

   "Oh you totally want to tell her but you won't!" Ryan exclaims, oblivious to the fact that I'm in the room.

  "I do but I won't," Brendon says, pulling his shirt on. "Besides, she probably doesn't like me..." He mumbles the last part.

    "Dude, she practically drools over you." Ryan says.

   I roll my eyes and shut the door loud enough for them to hear. I round the corner and smile as if I heard nothing. "Hey guys."

   "Oh, hey." Ryan greets me, smiling.

   "What were you guys talking 'bout?" I ask, dropping my bag near the door.

   He shakes his head. "Food."

   Brendon chuckles like he always does. It makes my stomach erupt with butterflies. "Yeah, food." He shakes his head and continues packing, stuffing a shift into the suitcase he has. He turns to me and smiles, putting his suitcase next to my bag.

   After everyone is packed, we're on the road, heading to L.A. Why we're going from Montreal to L.A. I don't know. Eli is pumped to see Gerard again considering their whole relationship has been over text. For the majority of the ride, everyone does their own thing. I read and write new music. Eli texts and draws. Brendon plays video games and strums at his guitar. Everyone does their own thing.

   When we reach L.A. we check into a hotel on the beach. I stare at the water with wide eyes. "I. Need. To. Swim." I say.

   Brendon smiles. "Do you have a bathing suit?"

  "No..." I pout.

   "Here," He hands me some money. "Go get a bathing suit and then come back. Go." He says.

   I peck his cheek as a thanks and sprint out of the hotel. I got to the nearest shop and buy a red and white two piece. I don't like bikini bottoms so I buy white swim shorts. I then head back to the hotel and get changed. All the guys were smart and brought their stuff. Me, not so smart. I change quickly and brush through my hair. 

   When everyone is ready and Eli arranged a meet up with My Chemical Romance, we rush to the beach. And I am proud to say, I am the first person in. I don't even wait. I dive in and start swimming like a fucking mermaid.

   "Happy!?" Brendon calls out to me as I surface.

   "Extremely!" I shout back as I push my now dark cherry coke red hair out of my face.

   Ryan smiles. "She's a fish."

  "You bet I am!" I cheer as I walk to the shore. I manage to figure out my hair and laugh lightly, wiping my face on the towel Brendon hands me. I turn to my right to talk to Eli and see him in a lip lock with Gerard. I giggle. "Eli!"

   He parts from Gerard and blushes. "What?" He asks.

   I shake my head. "Nothing..." I shrug.

  Suddenly, I hear a very familiar YouTuber's voice and turn to see Joey Graceffa walking towards us. My jaw drops and I practically scream. Joey is one of my favourite YouTubers along with PewDiePie, Cryaotic, and O2L.

   "Oh my goodness gracianious!" Joey exclaims. "You're Brendon Urie. I went to one of your concerts with my friend, Kalel." 

    "Well, I'm glad you know me." Brendon says smiling.

   I walk over to Brendon's side and smile at Joey. "Aha, hi! I'm one of your biggest fans." I say.

   "Shouldn't you be saying that to him?" Joey laughs, pointing to Brendon.

   "I already did. I've been travelling with him for a couple days." I say, nudging Brendon and laughing.

  After having a small conversation, I got back to swimming, dragging Brendon with me. I dive in and out of the water like a dolphin while he just floats around happily, his sunglasses protecting his eyes. We get out for lunch and lounge around the beach while eating burgers and fries. 

   "Tyler..." Dan starts. "I'm sorry about last night."

   I shake my head. "It's fine."

  He nods. "But I was right. My relationships were better than yours." He says, chuckling slightly to himself.

  I glare at him. "You're an asshole."

   "And you're a bitch." He snaps.

   "So what if I am? At least I know my boundaries when it comes to stupid fights! You on the other hand, have no control. You spurt out anything and everything that could someone's feelings." I say.

   He rolls his eyes. "Hey, it's not my fault you're a whore and you slept around with a bunch of men."

   I suddenly stop breathing for a second. I watch as what he just said settles in on his face. I clench my jaw and stand, closing my eyes. "Fuck you, Dan. I am sick and tired of your shit!" I yell, my hands closing into fists at my sides.

   "It's the truth." Dan says.

   Phil pushes Dan off his lap. "Are you kidding me right now, Dan!? You and Ty have been Friends for years and you know that's not the case. You know that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't have known what she was getting herself into! You're being heartless and selfish and frankly, I don't want to hear it. Either you get over yourself and apologize or you go back the hotel because I don't want to talk to you." He says, standing by my side.

   "That's just fucking great. My boyfriend chooses a friend over his boyfriend." Dan says, standing.

   "Hey! You could have prevented this but nope! You're Dan! You have to say everything that pops into your head!" I shout.

   "Shut up!" Dan screams

   This is when Phil loses his shit on Dan. He grabs Dan's shirt and they start walking back to the hotel, Dan following Phil obediently. We all know Phil won't do anything to Dan. They'll probably yell and then spend some time away from each other.

   I release all the tension in my body and sit down. "Shhhiiit..." 

   "What?" Brendon asks.

   "I might've just ruined their relationship." I grumble.

   "No. You didn't do anything. They're probably going to talk it out." Peej says.

   After spending another hour or so at the beach, we start packing up. As we're leaving the beach, I hear a familiar voice shout my name. I turn and see a familiar head of sandy blonde hair jogging towards me. Attached to that hair is a face that I know all too well and a well built body.

   "Tyler!" The guy yells.

   My eyes widen. "Brother?"

   **\---**

**Alright, sorry for the drama and shit. It had to happen. I'm sorry if it's poorly written. Love you guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Xoxo.**

**-B.K.**


	5. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Brendon dreams.

**-Chapter Five-  
-Dreams-**

"Hey, sis..." My brother, Ricky, says.

    I look around nervously. "Um, what are you doing in L.A.?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows and shifting my weight slightly.

   He chuckles. "Uh...well...I'm getting married." He says.

   "Wait...what?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

   "Yeah!" He exclaims. "Who would've guessed that I would be the one to get married first. I always thought it would be you but...hey. Surprise!" He throws his hands in the air and smiles. I see a shine in his eyes that I haven't seen in years.

    I purse my lips. "Congratulations." I say, nodding.

   "Thanks. Um...you're my sister, Ty. Do you...want to come to he wedding?" He asks.

   "Uh...I don't even know the bride." I say.

   He laughs. "That's fine. We'll set up a dinner or something."

   I nod. "Alright."

  "Awesome. Do you still have my number?" He asks.

   "Of course, bro." I say.

  "Text you later than." He says, jogging away.

   Brendon watches him leave. "Who was that?"

   "My brother..." I mumble.

  Brendon hums. We head back to the hotel and everyone gets into comfy clothes. We don't have the concert till around nine so everyone has a while to do whatever. I sit and read.

   **-Brendon-**

_"Wake up sleepy!" Tyler laughs, shaking me gently._

_I open and eye and see her hovering over me, her cherry coke hair framing her face nicely. Her miss-matched eyes shine and her lips are pulled into a smile that makes my heart beat faster. I reach up and cup her face. "Why are you so gorgeous?" I ask._

_Tyler giggles. "I'm not."_

_"I beg to differ." I chuckle, pulling her down for a kiss. Her lips melt into mine and she tangles her hands in my hair, her lips soft and warm against mine._

_She pulls away. "You have a show..."_

_I roll my eyes. "My fans can wait." I groan, rolling on top of her. I place my hands next to her head, keeping myself from falling on her, and smile. I lower my head and press out lips together once again, my tongue slipping between her lips. I feel her squirm underneath me. Her arms wrap around my neck and she kisses my jaw, making me moan._

_"Aha, Brendon!" She sings._

_"What?" I ask, smirking._

_"Brendon!" Her voice says more urgently._

I'm shaken awake roughly, my eyes flying open. "What?!" I yell, jerking upright.

   Ryan laughs. "You were moaning in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?" He asks, tilting his head to the side and grinning.

   "Nothing important..." I mumble.

   "Bull." He says.

   "Fine. Tyler." I admit.

  Ryan arches an eyebrow at me. "Oh?" 

  I roll my eyes. "Oh shut up!"

   **-Tyler-**

I hear Brendon and Ryan laughing in their room and smile. My smile soon fades and is replaced by a blank face. I shift my position, lying on my stomach, and prop my head up on my hands. Eli and Gerard went out for food before the show and everyone else is scattered around the hotel. No one knows where Dan and Phil are or if they're okay. I roll onto my back and place a hand on my stomach as I watch the ceiling, boredom settling in. I groan.

   The door to my room opens and Phil enters, his hair messy and his eyes rimmed with red. He closes the door and sniffs, wiping his cheek with the sleeves of his shirt. He walks over to me and sits on the edge of the bed. "Hey..."

   I sit up. "Hi. How are you and Dan?" I ask.

  "We're...not so good..." He admits.

   "Oh no. I'm sorry, Phil." I say, rubbing his shoulder.

  "It's not your fault. Dan always has been a little...rude. We just decided to take a small break away from each other. Not away from the relationship but give each other space. He went out with some friends." He says.

   I nod. "Alright. Are you gonna be okay?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows.

   Phil smiles slightly. "Yeah. I'm be fine. As long as he's not dead, I'll be happy," He says, smoothing his hair down and shaking his head. "I don't think I'm going to make it to the show. Sorry."

   "Hey, you take all the time in the world. Go get some rest." I say, kissing his temple.

   He leaves my room and I collapse back again, my feet at the pillows and my head hanging off the bed. I sigh and slide off the bed. I grab my violin and position it at my shoulder, readying the music I've been writing. I start playing a quick, upbeat song. I bounce along with the music, humming the tune as I play. I start adding lyrics, writing the down and figuring them out. Half and hour later, the whole song is written. I eye the music and bite my lip. "Something is missing..." I mumble. I grab the music and my violin and head into Brendon's room. "Can I use your keyboard?" I ask.

   Ryan gives me a look of confusion before gesturing to the key board set up near the couches. "Go...right ahead." He says, glancing at Brendon who doesn't look at me. He focuses hard on the magazine in his hands.

   I sit at the keyboard and set the music in front of me. I start playing the piano part I wrote a while back and start messing around with some different sounds. I look up as and see the guys watching me. 

   Spencer is grinning, Jon is smirking, Ryan and smiling wildly, and Brendon still isn't looking at me.

   I clear my throat. "Brendon, can you come check out this song?" I ask, snapping Brendon out of his magazine trance.

   "Sure." He says, tossin the magazine aside and walking to my side.

   I scoot over. "I just need you to sing this part, okay?" I ask.

   He nods.

   I start playing and he starts singing, his voice making my heartbeat hard and fast. I have to move my hands to the part of the keyboard he's sitting in front of so my arms brush his and I feel electric sparks dance across my skin. I finish the song and loom at Brendon. "Well?" I say, waiting for his input.

   He shakes his head, his jaw open slightly. "What...did you write this?" He asks.

   "Yeah. I wrote the piano part a while ago and then I just added the violin earlier today. I finally figured out the lyrics too." I say, smiling proudly.

   "It's amazing. You should perform this at the concert tonight." He says.

   "No!" I say quickly. "I mean...it's a Panic concert. Not a Tyler concert. You just do your stuff and I'll play my violin." I say.

   He grins. "You don't want anyone to hear this, do you?"

   I shake my head. "Nope."

  "Why? It's amazing." He says.

   "I-I just...I dunno. I just don't." I say, gathering my music and violin.

   "Well, that's fine. But if you ever want to sing it, let me know and I'll do the piano part. You can do the violin and sing." He says.

   I smile. "Thanks." I head back to my room and put my stuff away. I get changed into the outfit I was wearing at the last concert and curl my hair. I finish getting ready and join the guys in the lobby as we wait for Peej, and Chris to join us. Gerard and Eli are going to join us when we get there.

  We pile into the tour bus, like always, and head to the venue. We do what we normally do and then sit back stage for a bit. I chug three bottles of water before the guys go on stage. They introduce me and I run onto the stage, bowing and smiling at the audience. Brendon nods at me and I get ready to play. I breath out, like I always do before I play, and nod to the band. I start playing and tap my foot to the beat.

   Brendon nods to the beat and runs off stage, pushing me to the center. He laughs. "Dance."

  "What?" I hiss between verse.

   "Dance! I'll be back!" He hisses.

   I start dancing around the stage while playing and singing. I look back to the side of the stage and see Brendon stripping out of his jacket and shirt. He comes back onto the stage, shirtless. He laughs and starts singing backup. Throughout the rest of the song, my eyes stay glued to his perfectly sculpted back. 

  At the end of the song, I bow like I normally do and start heading of stage. Brendon grabs my hand. "Sing  _The End of All Things_ with me." He says.

   "I-" I start.

   "Please." He asks, his gaze intensifying.

   "Alright..." I nod, setting my violin on the piano platform.

   Brendon sits at the piano and smiles at me. "Do you know the words?" He asks.

   "Yeah." I say, smiling back.

  He starts playing and I lean on the piano, singing along. Our voices melt together and I find myself staring at Brendon for most of the song, my miss-matched eyes trained on his brown ones. When the song ends, instead of Brendon continuing to a new song, he grabs the edge of my vest and pulls me towards him, our lips colliding. I let out a surprised sound and stare at him as he pulls away.

   "Um..." I mumble.

   Brendon stands and gestures to me. I bow like normal and thank them before heading back to the dressing room. I sit on the couch, my legs curled up underneath me. My fingers linger on my lips, my mind still racing from the kiss. I didn't even have enough time to register it.

  "Tyler?" Eli's voice interrupts my thoughts.

   "What?" I ask, looking up at him.

   "Are you okay? You seem a little...dazed." He says, grinning.

   I shake my head. "I'm fine. Just a little tired." I lie.

   At the end of the concert, we head back to the hotel and get ready to move to a different city. As we're packing the truck that holds all the equipment and instruments, I notice someone walking towards the hotel. I squint through the darkness and see Dan stumbling down the road, obviously drunk. I sigh and jog over to him, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and leading him to the truck. "Look who I found!" I chime.

   "Dan!" Phil exclaims, racing over to us. He grabs Dan's face and starts examining it. "Is he okay?" Phil asks me.

   "He's drunk." I say.

   "Oh no..." Phil helps me get him into the bus and we dump him in one of the beds at the back. Phil shakes his head and crosses his arms. "I can't believe this...He never gets drunk!" He says, gesturing to the sleeping Dan.

    I shrug. "It's not a normal thing so you don't have to worry about it." I say, shifting my weight to my right foot.

   "I guess. Thanks for helping." Phil says.

  I smile and head to the front of the bus to help. Brendon and I haven't spoken since the kiss and we've barely had any time to pull each other aside and ask what happened. And to be honest, I'm afraid to find out what actually happened. Whether it was just because of mixed emotion or whether or not it was because he actually wanted to kiss me. Either way, we kissed and my lips still feel the tingle of that.

  "Hey! Tyler!" Peej yells.

  "What is it Peej?" I ask as I throw a bag onto the bus.

   "Come here..." He waves me over to the spot where he's standing.

  I hand a bag to Eli and walk over to him, brushing my bangs out of my face. "What?"

  "So, I don't know if it was just the angle of the camera or the lighting but on the screen in the dressing room, I swear I saw you and Brendon kiss." He says.

  I nod, a blush rising in my cheeks. "Yeah...we kissed."

  His eyes widen and his eyebrows raise. "Well...are you two a thing now?"

  I shrug. "I don't know."

  "Want me to find out?" He asks, grinning.

  "Uh, no. It's fine. I'll let this play out. Besides, it was just a kiss." I say, shaking my head.

  He nods and we climb into the bus, taking our usual spots. I steal Brendon's spot and grab the game controller, starting GTA 5. I mess around for a bit, my mind basically empty, before Brendon emerges from the back and sits next to me. I catch his gaze and I feel my cheeks light up. I look away quickly and continue playing.

   Brendon chuckles. "You're doing it wrong." He says, reaching for the controller.

  I jerk my hands away. "Uh uh! I'm doing it the way I want to do it. There is no wrong way, Mr Urie." I say, giving him a look and arching an eyebrow as I wait for his response.

   "But you are doing it wrong." He says, tilting his head to the side.

  I sigh and hand him the controller, crossing my arms as I watch him show me how to do it. When he's finished, he hands it back and grins at the pout on my face. He pokes my nose and smiles. "Come on! I've been playing longer than you." He says.

   "So?" I say.

   "I'm better at it." He says, laughing.

   "That's it!" I put the controller down and lunge at him, tackling him to the buses floor.

   Because he's stronger and bigger than me, he quickly overpowers me and starts tickling me, making me squeal. He finally stands helps me. He fixes his hair. "I win."

   "Blah blah blah." I say, sticking my tongue out at him.

   He snickers. "You're so childish.

   "Your point?" I ask, sitting down.

  He shrugs. "I don't have a point. Just pointing out the obvious." He smirks and steals the controller. He starts playing but I decide I want to distract him so I stretch my legs out across his lap and lie down, pretending to sleep.

   I hear him laugh lightly. Eventually he stops playing and puts on a movie. He puts headphones on me and starts playing a playlist full of him playing piano. I eventually drift to sleep.

   But of course, my sleep doesn't last long.

   **\---**

**Aha, what woke Tyler up? Well...I have yet to decide so...yeah. I hope you enjoyed this update. I'm sorry if Brendon's feelings are all over the place. That's the whole point. I love you guys lots. Xoxo.**

**-B.K.**


	6. Can you Just Shut Up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tyler runs into family.

**-Chapter Six-  
** **-Can You Shut Up-**

The bus swerves out of control and everyone starts panicking. I jerk upright and grab the back of the couch, terror shooting through my veins. I look at the driver and see horror on his face as he tries to get the bus back under control. Suddenly, my stomach flips and so does the bus. The spirals around me as my body is pulled and pushed in painful. When the bus finally comes to a stop, my head hits something hard and the world blacks out.

  ---

   A slight beeping sound in the back of my mind wakes me and my eyes fly open. The beeping picks up as my heart rate speeds up and I glance to my right to see a bunch of I.Vs in my arm. I swallow and shake my head. 

    The door to my hospital room opens and a tall man with dark hair enters, a reassuring smile on his face. "Hello Tyler."

  "Hi..." I croak.

   "You look to be okay. Sorry about the surprise of being in a hospital. When you arrived at the hospital, you were out cold and bleeding. I had to keep you out while I took the glass out of your body." He says, fiddling with the I.Vs.

    "Glass?" I ask.

   He nods. "Yeah. You were in a car accident. The bus you were in hit an odd pot hole and the bus spun out of control." He says.

   I blink a few times. "If everyone else alright!?" I start panicking.

   He touches my shoulder gently. "They're fine, Tyler. You were the only one with an extensive amount of damage. I don't understand why. The drive should have had the most damage. I guess it was just bad luck," He says. He hands me a glass of crystal clear water and nods. "I'm going to go tell your friends you're okay."

   "Thank you." I say, nodding back and sipping the water slowly. The water hurts as it goes down but at least I don't feel so parched.

    A few minutes later, Eli and Gerard enter, worry on both of their faces. Eli's eyes are wide as he takes my hand. "Are you alright? The doctor said you were but I wanted to make sure!" He exclaims, staring at me intently.

   I nod. "I'm fine."

   "Damn. You were out for a while." Gerard says.

   "How long?" I ask.

   "Two days. Although, I think that was because of the drugs." He grins, crossing his arms.

   Eli pulls away. "Well, at least you're okay. That sad thing is, I wasn't even that worried. I knew that you would pull through. Brendon, on the other side, was fucking panicking. He had the idea that you were going to die in his head." He says, glancing towards the door.

   "How is Brendon?" I ask.

   "Good. He had a broken rib but they fixed it and said he should be able to keep performing." He says, smiling.

    "Good..." I bite my lip. 

   "We'll send Peej and Chris in." Eli says, leading Gerard out.

   Two minutes after they leave, Peej and Chris enter, slight smiles on their faces. Peej kisses my forehead and lets out a shaky laugh. I have always been close with Peej than the other boys. He shakes his head. "You gave us a good scare, Ty."

   "What injuries did you get?" I ask.

   "Ah, just some cuts and bruises. We were in the back in the padded section so we had some of it easier." Chris says, shrugging.

   I shake my head. "I can't believe I've been out for two days."

  Peej chuckles. "Doesn't surprise me. You've always been lazy." He jokes.

  I slap his arm playfully and he tells me how Dan and Phil are. Apparently while I was asleep, they made up but decided to head home to keep from causing any more trouble. Chris leans on the bed. "Dan said to tell you he was sorry for being an ass."

   "It's fine. After a car crash, a stupid fight looks like nothing..." I say.

   Instead of the whole band coming in, Ryan, Spencer, and Jon come in without Brendon. Ryan's face is scratched up and his hair is a mess. Spencer looks alright but a little paler than normally. And Jon has a broken arm. Ryan shakes his head and laughs slightly. "Dammit, Tyler. You scared the shit out of all of us." 

   "Sorry for that. Peej already told me..." I mumble, looking down.

   "At least you're okay." He says, bumping my shoulder gently.

   "I guess that is a plus." I nod.

  Spencer looks at the door. "Brendon has been sitting outside your room since he woke up yesterday. He wouldn't go to the hotel with us to get sleep. I don't he even slept in the chair. He's just stared at the wall."

   I sigh. "Can you send him in?" I ask.

   Jon laughs. "Definitely."

   I reach for the glass of water I put down and chug the rest up it, wiping the trails of water off my mouth. I set the glass down and see Brendon standing at the door, a smile on his face. I smile. "Hiya!" I cheer.

  "You look good for a girl who has been basically dead for two days." He says, closing the door and pulling a chair to my bedside.

   "Ah, I try." I say, flipping my hair and laughing.

   He chuckles. "You flat lined twice."

  "Really?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

   "Yeah. I was kind of concious enough to hear the doctors rushing into your room. For like....three hours...you were the most popular patient in the hospital." He says, leaning on the bed and running a hand through his hair.

   "Yay me." I say, throwing my hands in the air.

   "Yay you." I take the next minute of silence to take in Brendon's appearance. There are black bags under his eyes and his hair is a mess. He has some bandaids on his face and some gause on his arm.

    "You look like shit." I say.

   He arches an eyebrow. "You're one to talk."

   I nod. "True." I say, smiling.

  He reaches for my hand and bite his lips, squeezing my hand. "I thought you might actually die."

  "Death can't hold me." I say.

   "Obviously." He says, grinning.

  There's a brief pause. Brendon stands suddenly and turns my head so I'm fully looking at him. Without warning, his lips are on mine and his hand is cupping my face. His lips are soft and warm against my cold ones. His thumb brushes my cheek as he pulls away. "When you're out of here...I want to take you on a date.

   I ponder this for a moment. "Alright."

  There's a knock on the door and both Brendon and I turn. The door opens and my mother and father enters. My hand tightens around Brendon's and I swallow. "W-what are you doing h-here?" I stutter.

   "We got a phone call that our daughter was in the hospital." My father says.

   "I've been the hospital many times before this and you've never shown up. Why are you here now?" I say, disgust lining my words.

    "Tyler, we just wanted to see if you were alright." My mother says.

   I shake my head. "You're here for a reason. You never came to visit me when I was in the hospital because of my brother's fucking friends! What makes this time any different!?" I yell at them, tears pooling in my eyes, making my vision blurry.

   My father sighs. "Can he leave?"

   "No. He stays." I say.

   "Fine. We're running a little low of travelling money due to the fact that your mother lost her job." My father says.

   "How did she do that? Did she sleep with her boss?" I ask.

   My mother's eyes widen. "Tyler Juliette Jackson!"

  "Dear, go wait outside." My father says.

   "I'm not giving you money so get out." I growl, looking down.

  "Tyler-" My father starts.

  "Can you just shut up!? I am sick and tired of lending you money to travel! Did you know Ricky is getting married? No. You didn't. Because you don't give a shit about your kids! Get the fuck away from me and never come back!" I yell at him, the tears now flowing down my cheeks.

   His jaw clenches. "I am your father and you will do as I say!" He says firmly.

   I tilt my head to the side and shake my head. "You haven't been my father for years. Ever since you decided to kick me out for never being home. Wanna know why I was never home? Because my brother would sell me to his buddies for drugs."

   His eyes widen. "I didn't-"

  "Out. Now." I say, closing my eyes.

   He turns and leaves the room. I sigh and rub my temples. "Can we leave now?" I ask Brendon.

   He smiles slightly. "I'll check with the doctor. Don't go anywhere." He winks, kissing my cheek and leaving. He closes the door behind him.

   I lean back and stare at the ceiling, trying to stop my thoughts. I hear the door open and laugh lightly. "That was fast," I get no reply so I look at the door and see the ex that stalks me closing the door. My fingers curl and I stare at him. "H-how the hell did you find me?" I ask.

  "You're not that hard to find when your crash was on the news." He grins evilly, walking towards the bed.

   "Get out. I swear to god if you touch me-" I start.

  "You'll what? Scream?" He smirks. "Just like you did that night."

  I reach to the bedside table and pick up he crysal glass, my fingers tightening around it. I chuck it at him and it hits him in the head, knocking him back into the door. I guess somewhere hears the door move or something and it swings open, pushing him forward. Brendon enters and stares at the man now sprawled out on the floor. "Who the hell is he?"

   "He's the stalker ex." I say, licking my lips.

   Brendon's jaw tightens and he grabs the guys collar, lifting him into the air and pinning him against the wall. "Listen here, if you ever come back and mess with Tyler again, I will personally make sure you replace her in that hospital bed, understand?" He growls.

   The guy nods. "Y-yeah!" 

   "Good," Brendon drops him. "Get out."

  The guy gives me a look before scrambling out the door. Brendon turns to me and gives me a concered look. "Are you alright?" 

   "I'm fine. I threw a glass at him. It felt good." I say, smiling.

   Brendon chuckles. "Yeah, you can leave. Your clothes are on the bench." He says, nodding at the bench under the window. He leaves once again.

   I slide out bed and gain my footing before crossing the room and getting into the clothes. I manage to tame my hair and leave the hospital room, shutting the door behind me. I see that everyone went back to the hotel and see Brendon at the front desk, talking to the secretary. I make my way over to him and lean on the counter as he signs me out.

   When he's done, he leads me out of the hospital and to the car that's waiting for us. We reach the hotel and head up to our room. Apparently, we were so close to the city we needed to be in, they just took us there instead of going back. We enter the bands room and see everyone hanging around.

   Eli smiles. "Hellllooo!" He chimes, waving.

   "You seem happy." I say.

   "My best friend is out of the hospital. Why shouldn't I be?" He asks.

   "I dunno." I shrug.

  Brendon smiles. "I'm taking you out on a date. Go get dressed." He says, poking my side.

   I stick my tongue out. "And why should I?" I ask.

   "Because it's my word and Brendon Urie's word is law." He says.

   I laugh. "Alright. Brendon Urie's word is law. I'll be back." I start walking to the room he points me towards.

    "Oh! And the clothing," Brendon exclaims. "It's somewhat casual."

    **\---**

**Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Sorry for the weirdness of it all. Love you guys lots. Xoxo.**

**-B.K.**


	7. First Dates Are Always Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a date happens.

**-Chapter Seven-  
-First Dates Are Always Perfect-**

I get dressed in black jeans, a black and white short sleeved top, and my black Converse. I put some silver rings on and clip a black bow into my hair. I then put my red heart earrings in and apply red lip stain which gives the outfit a little bit of a sexy flare. I finish with applying eye makeup and step back, tilting my head to the side. I look decent enough for a first date. I smile and head back into the room to see Ryan jamming out on his keyboard, everyone watching him. I laugh lightly and lean on the door frame.

   Eli leaps off the couch rather excitedly and skips over to me. "So...I hate to ruin a first date but...Can Gerard and I join you? Like a double date or something?" He asks, his eyes wide and his lips pursed.

   "Sure. I don't mind. Is Brendon okay with it?" I ask.

   "I asked. He said sure." He says.

   "Awesome." I smile.

   After Ryan is done playing, Brendon, Eli, Gerard and I leave and head to wherever Brendon was planning on taking us. We're in a sunny place so we head out for ice cream first. I order peanut butter chocolate ribbon and sit on the bench outside as I wait for the others. I hum one of my songs to myself, smiling,

    "What song is that?" Brendon asks, sitting next to me.

    I grin. "I'm not telling you!" I tease.

   "Please!?" He begs, giving me the puppy dog look.

   I shake my head. "That won't work on me, Urie." I say, looking away.

   He chuckles and grab my chin, forcing me to look at him. He wipes some of his ice cream down my nose bridge and sits back. "Perfect."

   "You ass..." I mumble, wiping it off and licking my finger.

   "You called?" Gerard exclaims, popping out of the ice cream shop.

   I burst into laughter. "I hardly think you're an ass, Gerard. A little bit weird and somewhat intriguing but not an ass. Well...that's my side of things." I say, smiling and licking my ice cream as Eli exits the shop smiling.

    "He's not an ass! He has his moments..." Eli says, grinning.

    We finish our ice creams and start walking around, not really doing anything spectacular. We walk into a small pub and see that they have free karaoke. I shove Brendon towards the stage and follow him, taking my place at the piano. I make a gesture for him to hurry it along.

   He chooses one of the most typical karaoke songs ever.  _Don't Stop Believing._ He gives me a nod I smile, starting the song. I mainly have to focus on my fingers because I've never really learned the song but I know it pretty well. As he's singing, I get into the basic feel and look up to see him in full character. He's using his hands and walking around the stage. Exactly how a famous singer would. At the end of the song, I stand to leave the stage but Brendon switches places with me and raises an eyebrow. "Your song?"

    "Nine in the afternoon." I grin, walking over to the microphone and holding it. I nod to Brendon and he starts playing, a smile on his face. I start singing. I'm a little quiet at first but I increasingly gather my courage and start getting into it. At the softer part of the song, I stand next to Brendon and watch him play. At the end of the song, I bow and head to the table that Gerard and Eli got for us.

   "That was awesome. You two are one of the most amazing musical couples ever." Eli says, sipping from the drink he ordered.

   "Eh, it was nothing." I grin.

   "Bullshit!" He exclaims. "You two should do a duet."

   I glance at Brendon to see him nodding slightly. "A duet?"

  "Yeah. You know. The thing where two people get on stage and sing a song together." Eli says as if I'm stupid.

   "Shut up. I know what it is." I smack the back of his head.

  Brendon chuckles. "We should."

   I shrug. "I dunno..."

  He rolls his eyes. "Do you want a drink?"

  "Uh, yeah. Water please." I smile.

  He heads off to get water and Gerard starts spouting out some random story about one of My Chemical Romance's concerts. He uses hand gestures and spends a lot of time reenacting the other band members. At the end of the story, his runs a hand through his bright red hair and smiles childishly.

  Brendon comes back with the drinks and starts mouthing the words to the song playing. He notices me staring. "What?"

   "Nothing..." I say, grinning and looking away. 

   "Go do a duet!" Eli urges.

   "But-" I start.

   Brendon snatches my hand and pulls me through the tables to the stage. He lowers his microphone and grabs a guitar and stool. He sits down and smiles. "What duet do you wanna do?" He asks.

  "Do you know  _Two Is Better Than On_ by Boys Like girls?" I ask.

   "Yup!" He says, nodding.

   "Alright." I turn to the microphone and smile, nodding at Brendon.

   He starts playing and smiles at me. He takes the first verse, like he's supposed to, and then I join in. The song runs smoothly right to the end. At the end of the song, we both bow and head back to the table. As we sit down, Eli and Gerard clap and whoop. I roll my eyes. "You two are weird."

   "No shit Sherlock." Eli retorts.

  I stick my tongue out. We leave the pub and start walking around aimlessly. Gerard and Eli eventually head back to the hotel, leaving Brendon and I alone to do nothing. We end up sitting on a bench in a park and doing nothing. I puff my cheeks in and out and sigh, tapping my fingers on my knees and staring at the people running around the park.

   "I'm sorry if this date kind of sucked." Brendon says, looking down.

   "Hey, it's fine. I mean, it was fun." I say, smiling.

   "I don't know. A double date on the first date?" He asks.

   I shrug. "It made it less awkward, I guess." I say.

   "Maybe...Hey...how's the song writing going?" He asks.

  "Um...pretty well." I say, nodding.

   "Good...good..." He says.

   I make a fishy face and sit back, glancing sideways at Brendon who is runing his hands through his hair as if he's nervous or something. I can't help but smile so I look away, trying to stop from snickering. I contain myself and giggle. "We should get back to get ready for the show tonight." I say.

   "You're going to perform? You just got out of the hospital..." Brendon says.

  I stand and twirl around. "Wounds won't keep me from singing and dancing, Brendon. Come on!" I exclaim, sprinting towards the hotel.

   "Hey, wait!" He yells, chasing after me.

   I swerve around a hot dog stand and launch myself over a bush, doing a shoulder roll like in the movies. I laugh manically and continue running glance back at Brendon. I don't see him there so I slow down. "Brendon?" I call out. I run straight into someone and turn to apologize when I see Brendon standing in front of me. "How the hell did you-"

   He throws me over his shoulder and starts running towards the hotel. I squirm on his shoulder. "Hey! Put me down, dammit!" I yell.

   "Never!" He laughs, pushing the door to the hotel open. He carries me up the stairs and bumps the door to his hotel room open. He drops me on the couch and starts tickling me, laughing evilly. "Mwah ha ha ha!" 

   The door to the bathroom opens and Ryan pops his head out, his eyes wide. "What the hell are you two doing out here?" He asks.

   "Agh! Stop it!" I squeal, pushing Brendon's hands away.

  "Neeeeevvveeeer!" Brendon chuckles.

   "Guys..." Ryan says.

   Brendon stops for a second and I lift my legs, pushing him off me with my feet. I stand quickly and run into my room, slamming the door closed and pressing my back to the door. I hear Brendon growl and giggle. "Ha ha, I win!"

   Eli's head pops up from the couch, his hair messed up. "Oh...heeeey, Ty..." He says, nervously.

   "Napping?" I ask. "At this time of day."

   "Well...not exactly..." He mumbles.

   Gerard's head appears and he smiles. "Hey Ty."

   I give Eli a look. "Really?"

  "What!?" He exclaims.

  "Nothing." I walk over to my suitcase and pull out my performing clothes. I head into the bathroom to get ready considering Gerard is in my hotel room. I take a quickly shower, blow dry my hair, and put it up in a bun as I do my usual routine of getting dressed. As I'm sliding my jeans on, the door opens and Ryan enters.

   "Shit! I'm sorry! I was going to use your shower because Brendon is using ours!" He exclaims shielding his eyes.

   "Aha, Ryan, stop being so awkward. I'm not naked." I say.

   He nods. "True." 

   "Besides, it's like I'm wearing a bathing suit but with lace." I say, grinning and slipping my button up on. I put my bow tie on and slide my black vest on. 

   "Can I use your shower?" Ryan asks.

   "Yup!" I gather my stuff and leave the bathroom. I fold my clothes and put them in my bag. I then take my hair out of the bun and run my fingers through the still damp locks, messing them up a little. I grab my violin and head next door to see Brendon dancing around in his underwear. I stop dead and turn, ready to head back into my room.

   He laughs. "Tyler!"

   I hold my hand up to silence him. "Either you're drunk or you're just really hyper! I'm out!" I exclaim, opening the door.

   "Wait!" He yells.

   "What?" I ask, turning slightly.

   "I told the guys that if we experienced an technical difficulties, we had to take a few minutes to get undressed." He grins, smirking.

   I nod. "We're not experiencing any technical difficulties now..."

   He hums. "True." He grabs his jeans and starts getting dressed. He puts his plain white button up on and tucks it in, clipping black suspenders to his jeans and putting them over his shoulders. He turns and strikes a random pose. "How do I look?"

   "Fabulous, darling." I say, making a weird face.

   "Goody!" He exclaims, clapping his hand rather flamboyantly. 

  Everyone finishes getting ready and we head to the venue. Jon decided that he couldn't play with a broken arm so he's getting someone to take over for him. When we get to the venue, an opening act goes out while we stand backstage.

   I jump up and down excitedly. I don't know why I'm do excited but I am. I chug back a bottle of water and run to the washroom .When I come back, Brendon is dancing around like a freak.

   "Panic! At The Disco!" A voice announces.

   The boys run onto the stage and Brendon starts singing  _Vegas Lights._ The crowd joins in. At the end of the song, Brendon takes he microphone off he stand and laughs. "Well, if you haven't heard, we kind of got into a car accident on our way here. Everyone is fine but Jon has a broken arm so he can' play with us. But luckily, like at the other performances, we have a special guess who will be joining us for the rest of the show and tour. Please welcome, Tyler Jackson!" He gestures off stage to me.

   I grab my violin and jog out onto the stage, waving at everyone. "Hiya!"

  "So, Tyler, what has been the most exciting part about touring with us?" Brendon asks.

  I ponder this for a moment. "You guys are nuts."

  "That's not really a part..." He says.

  "Alright, fine. Um...the first show. It was absolutely amazing!" I say, doing a small dance.

  "Awesome! Alright. What song do you feel like doing now?" Brendon asks.

  I shrug. "This is Gospel?" I suggest.

  He nods and nods at the band. They start playing and I join in with my violin. I let Brendon sing this one with me as backup. At the end of the song, I bow and start walking of stage. Brendon stops me. "No, no! You can't leave. Go join Ryan!"

   "But-" I start.

   He gives me a look.

   I roll my eyes and walk over to Ryan, smiling. He adjusts the microphone so it's between us and Brendon starts singing  _Nicotine_. I sing backup with Ryan, jamming along with the song and interacting with Ryan.

   Brendon's microphone starts screwing up and he gives me a look. "Uh oh! You know what this means, Ty!?" He exclaims.

   I grab Ryan's microphone. "Here we go."

  The whole band starts stripping. Well, Ryan and Brendon do. Spencer just laughs in the background. Once both Ryan and Brendon are in their underwear, the crowd loses their shit. I glance at Brendon and see him nodding. "Alrighty! On to the next song!" He exclaims, running a hand through his hair and laughing.

   "Oh Jesus..." I mumble, rubbing my nose bridge.

   He starts singing  _Sarah Smiles_ and dancing around the stage. He walks over to me and grabs my hand, spinning me around. He starts dancing me while singing. We hit the end of the song and he sets the microphone on the stand, dipping me backwards. "Woo!" He yells.

    I yelp and wrap my arms around his neck, afraid that I'm going to fall. He pushes me back onto my feet and grabs the mic, starting to sing  _Nearly Witches._ He goofs off for most of the song.

   At the end of the concert, as we're packing up, a man with dark hair and some stubble walks over to me, smiling. "So, I heard you singing and playing that violin on stage and I thought you might want to hear a once in a life time offer." He says.

   "What offer?" I ask, picking up the clothes that Brendon dropped.

   "Well, you're an amazing singer and I would love to start your career as a soloist." He says, crossing his arms.

   "I...um...I don't know what to say." I say, furrowing my eyebrows.

   He pulls a card out of his pocket and hands it to me. "If you ever want to talk about it, learn more, call the number." He says, nodding and walking away.

   I stare at the card for a bite, my bottom lip between my teeth. I look up and see Ryan watching me. I smile slightly and hand him Brendon's clothes. "Could you give these to Brendon so he can get dressed?" I ask.

   He nods. "Um, what did that guy want?" He asks.

   I glance in the direction that guy walked. "He...uh...he just talked to me." I lie.

   "Alright..." Ryan says, nodding. He walks off to give Brendon his clothes.

   "Yeah..." I look back at the card and slip it into my pocket, heading backstage to help pack up. When we get back to the hotel, I skip pizza with everyone and head into my room. I set up my music and take my violin out, starting to play. I block out the laughter from the other room and start singing, my voice and the violin the only sounds I can hear. At the end of the song, I change some of the lyrics and sit on the edge of my bed, my song book sitting on my lap. I start writing a new song, the pencil moving across the paper swiftly.

   The door to the room opens and Eli pops his head in. "Hey, are you okay?" He asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

   I close the book quickly. "I'm fine." I nod.

   "Alright. Well, we left you some pizza if you want some. We're going out to the movies. Wanna join?" He asks.

   I glance down. "Um, I have a bit of a headache so I think I'll stay in." I say, swallowing.

   "There's some Advil in my bag. Get some sleep." He says, smiling and closing the door.

  Once I know they're gone, I pull out the card the guy gave me and dial the number, holding the phone between my shoulder and ear as I tuck the card away in my suitcase.

   "Hello?" The man's voice says.

   I press my lips together before breathing out. "Um, I wanna talk about your offer."

   **\---**

**Um, I'm sorry for doing this to you guys. Sorry if the date sucked. Will Tyler take the offer or will she stick with Panic!? Keep reading! Please spread the story around and comment and vote and do all that fun stuff. Love you guys. Xoxo.**

**-B.K.**


	8. Lying Is the Most Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tyler is offered something.

**-Chapter Eight-  
** **-Lying Is The Most Fun-**

"Oh good. I'm glad you decided to listen to me. What would you like to learn first. By the way, my name is Lucas." He says,

    I clear my throat. "Um, well first...how much control are you going to have over my music? If I'm going to let you be my manager and let you sign me, I want control over what I put into the world." I say, pacing the hotel room nervously.

   He chuckles. "You would have a good emount of control. I would just advise you on what you were producing." He says.

   "That's sounds good. I don't have a lot of money. How would we cover all of the expenses?" I ask.

    "Well, if you do decide to take my offer, I would pay for the first part and then as you made a little bit more money, you would pay for extra things. I know it's a little odd but I can't afford the world, dear." He says.

    "And...how often would I get to see my friends?" I ask.

   He hums. "Hard to say. The fact that you would be travelling in different places would make a little harder to see them." He says.

   I bite my lip. "How long does this offer stand?"

   "A week at the most." He says.

   "And I can contact you at any time?" I ask. A door slams nextdoor.

   "Anytime." He says.

   "Alright. I'll call you sometime this week to tell you if I take the offer or not." I say.

  He laughs lightly. "I'll talk to you soon then." He hangs up.

   I quickly toss my phone on the bed and collapse on the couch, sighing frustratedly. If I take his offer, I'm getting a once in a life time chance to become a solo artist and produce my own music. But...that would require me to leave the people I love being with and I don't think I would make it without them.

 I run my hand roughly down my face and roll of the couch. I sneak into the band's room and sit at the piano, my fingers hovering over the keys. I decide on a song to sing and start singing  _Can't Make Up My Mind_ by The New Shining. I close my eyes and let the music take over like I usually do. I start singing  _This Is_ _Gospel_ which has always been the best song for me to sing. I start singing to the best of my ability, my fingers flying across the keys. When I'm done, I hear slow clapping and look up to see everyone standing in the middle of the room. A blush rises on my cheek and my jaw drops. "I...uh...um..." 

   "That was amazing. The passion that you put into  _This Is Gospel_ was fucking fantastic. I could literally feel you leaking emotion." Brendon says, a smile plastered across his face. His eyes are shining brightly.

   "T-thank you." I say, smiling slightly.

   "Damn girl." Gerard says sassily.

   "Wha-" I start.

   "Take it as a compliment." Eli interrupts, giving me a look.

  I nod. "Alright..."

  "So, uh...did you eat?" Ryan asks.

   I shake my head. "No. I'm not hungry."

   Eli laughs. "And apparently you don't have a headache any more." He says.

   I clear my throat. "Yeah. The Advil worked really well. What movie did you guys go see?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

    "Aha, we didn't. The theatre was closed." Spencer laughs.

   "That sucks. Hey...um...how many cities left do we have to visit?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows.

   "Three, I think," Brendon says. "Why?"

    "How much time do you have off before you have to get back to work?" I ask.

    He shrugs. "A while. We basically just chill and try to figure out new songs and stuff." He says.

   I nod. "Good. Because my birthday is around that time and it would suck if you were working for it." I say, standing and crossing my arms. I meet Brendon's gaze and see that his eyes are full of interest and excitement. Oh shit. What is he planning?

   He jumps up and down excitedly. "Fuck yeah!" 

  "Excited about me turning twenty-six?" I ask.

   "Just a tad!" He says.

   "Alrighty then...Um...I'm gonna go get some sleep because we have to hit the road early in the morning and I am so tired. I don't think I've slept in like...forever. I'll see you guys in the morning." I say, waving and heading into my room. I tuck my song book into my suitcase and notice that the card is very visible. Eli often searches through my bag for a hair straightener so I guess I should hide it. I fold it a few times and tuck it in a little pouch that never gets opened.

    The door opens and Eli enters, closing the door behind him and crossing his arms. He gives me a look before sitting on the arm of the couch. "You're keeping something from me." He says, licking his bottom lip.

   "No I'm not." I say, standing.

   "Liar. I know when you're lying, Ty. What are you hiding from me?" He asks.

   I roll my eyes and sit on the edge of the bed. "You can't tell the others. They would be...heart broken." I say.

   "Alright." He agrees.

    "So, some guy gave me his card and told me to call him to find out about this offer he had for me. He said that I should become a soloist. I...um...called him while you guys were out and asked him some questions about the offer." I say, wringing my hands.

   His eyes widen. "You bitch! Why wouldn't you share this with  me!?" He yells.

   I raise my hands in defence. "I'm sorry! I didn't think it was a big deal and I didn't want people to make a big deal out of it."

    He shakes his head. "You're an indiot." He chuckles.

   "That's mean." I say, frowning.

   "You should take it. It's a once in a life time offer." He says, standing.

   "I dunno. I like touring with these guys. They're fun and touring without you guys would be so freaking boring." I say, rubbing my palms on my knees.

    He laughs. "Well, if you need to talk about it, come see me. I won't tell anyone." He says.

   "Thanks." I say, smiling. After she leaves, I get into my pajamas and head to bed.

  ---

   In the morning, I wake up before everyone else and pack all my thing away hurriedly, excited for the next concert. I see Brendon passed out on the couch, his body spread out over the arms and back. I grin and glance around. Ryan is curled up like a kitten in the chair. I giggle and walk over to the sink. I fill two glasses with water and walk over to the two boys. I pour the water of both of them and watch as they jerk awake.

   Brendon lets out a demonic laugh and jumps off the couch. He notices me and his face goes serious. Within three seconds, he and Ryan have me in their arms and are shoving the door to the bathroom open. Ryan turns the cold water on and Brendon sets me under the stream of freezing cold water, making me scream.

   "How does it feel!?" Brendon yells.

   "Horrible! Get me out of here!" I yell, wrapping my arms around my body.

   Brendon picks me up and sets me down on the bathmat, wrapping his arms around me to warm me up. "Ryan, could you get this poor chilly girl a towel?" 

   Ryan grabs a towel and they wrap me in it. "Aha...um..."

   I shoot daggers at both of them. "You do realize I have no other clothing, right?"

   Brendon glances at Ryan. "Oh shit."

   Ryan shrugs. "Give her one of you shirts and I can probably give her sweat pants or something." He says.

   "Alright." Brendon says.

   They leave me in the bathroom while they go to get me their clothing. When they come back, they give me their clothing and I change into the, drying my soaked hair. I finish gettin dressed and carry my soaking wet clothes back into my room. I wring them out over the tup, wrap them in a towel, and tuck them into my suitcase.

   Everyone wakes up and we soon are on the road, heading to our next show. Eli gives me a look of confusion. "Um...are those your clothes?"

   "No. Don't ask." I say.

   "I'm asking. What the fuck happened?" He asks.

   I sigh. "I decided to wake Ryan and Brendon up by dumping water on them and they put me under the cold shower stream. I was wearing my last set of clothes so now I'm wearing these. Moving on!" I exclaim, throwing my hands in the air.

   Eli snickers and glances at Gerard who looks away and scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. Eli hums. "Alrighty then..."

    I roll my eyes and head to the back of the bus, flopping down on the bed and putting my arms behind my head. I yawn and close my eyes, trying desperately to fall asleep. I had nightmares last night so I didn't get much sleep.

   "Tired?" Brendon asks, leaning on the top bunk.

   "Very." I answer, looking at him with one eye.

   "Can't get to sleep?" He asks.

   I nod. "Yeah..."

   "Scoot." He says, waving at me.

   I shuffle over a little and he climbs in. I blush wildly. "Uh..."

   He chuckles. "Oh shush." He pulls me closer and wraps his arms around me, making me rest my head on his chest. He starts stroking my back and I find myself becoming sleepier.

    Ryan walks into the back of the bus and gives us a look. "Um..."

   "I'm never gonna get to sleep..." I mumble, clamping my eyes together.

   "Sadly, no." Brendon says.

   "Ugh." I climb over Brendon and walks to the front of the bus, curling up on the couch and watching the movie playing on the TV.

    The bus right is relatively boring except for the fact that Peej and Chris end up laughing like crazy people. Apparently they were scrolling though the pictures on Peej's phone and came across some funny. I don't know what.

   When we reach our venue, I realize that we're in New York and start freaking out. I've only been to New York once and I didn't get to explore the city so I'm a little excited. We enter the hotel and I dump my bag on the bed. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out, holding it to my ear. "Hello?"

   "Hey, it's Lucas." A man says.

   "Lucas! Ah...Um...can you give me a second to get to a more private place so we can talk?" I ask.

   "Sure." He says.

  I excuse myself from the others and head down the lobby, standing near the door. "Hey, what is it?" I ask.

   He clears his throat. "So, have you thought about my offer?"

   "Well, it's been a day. I'm not entirely sure just yet." I say.

   He hums. "I have to lower the amount of time you have to get back to me. You have two more days and then I need to now." He says.

   My eyes widen. "Why did you have to change it?"

   He laughs nervously. "Well, kid, I kind of had another talented young kid come to me about me signing him and I told him I needed a while to think about it. I would sign you both but I don't have that much money right now." He says.

   I nod. "Well, sign the other guy. I think I want to stay touring with Panic for a bit." I say.

   "Alright kid. Maybe I'll see you again one day." He says.

   "Maybe..." I agree. I hang up and head back to the hotel room. I run my fingers through my hair and sigh. I guess now that I won't be taking the offer, I can tell everyone without them freaking out on me. I enter the band's hotel room and smile. "Alright, I have something to tell you guys. Sit down and shut up." I say, sticking my hands in the pocket of the sweat pants Ryan gave me.

    "What is it?" Ryan asks.

   I bite my bottom lip slightly. "Well, at the last show...a man talked to me. He said I should think about a solo career and I was seriosuly considering it. I called him and asked him about it and it sounded pretty good. But...he jus called me and said that another person came to him, asking him to sign them. I really love touring with you guys so I refused the offer and gave the other person a chance to become famous." I say.

   The whole room is silent for a minute before Ryan snaps his fingers. "That's who that guy was!" He exclaims.

   "You knew!?" Brendon yells.

   "No. I saw Ty talking to him. She said he was just a guy." Ryan answers.

   Brendon rubs his hands together. "Why would you refuse an offer like that? You could've been huge!" He says, looking at me with confused eyes.

   I shrug. "I like touring with you guys..." I say.

   "That's sweet but you just gave up a huge thing." He says.

   I press my lips together. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" 

  He chuckles and shakes his head. "No but you may never get a chance like that again."

   I shrug. "So what?"

  He rolls his eyes. "Alright, whatever you wish."

  We spemd a god amount of time sitting around and doing nothing before going out for lunch. And let's just say, I meet some very unlikely people

   **\---**

**Alrighty, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Love you guys a ton! xoxo.**

**-B.K.**


	9. The Thief In New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eli is somewhat naked.

**-Chapter Nine-  
-The Thief In New York-**

My parents give me a look of confusion before my mother's face become sour and angry. My father on the other hand smiles and reaches towards me. "Tyler, I was hoping we would see you again. I want to talk to you about our wills." He says.

   "What makes you think I want anything you have?" I ask.

   "Tyler, we're just trying to set you up for when we die." He says.

   I lick my bottom lip. "Do think you're going to die soon? And I mean that in the nicest way possible." I say, nodding.

   He sighs and glances at my mother. "Well, I have a heart condition and your mother is getting sick."

   My mouth opens slightly and I glance back at everyone. "Hey, uh...I'll meet you back at the hotel."

   "Are you sure?" Eli asks.

   I nod. "Yeah. Go."

   They leave and I turn back to my parents who are watching me intently. I sit at the table outside the cafe we were at and play with the straw in my ice coffee. I look up at them. "So, to put it harshly, you're both dying." I say,

   My father sits across from me. "Yes."

   "Damn..." I say, chewing the inside of my cheek.

   "So, we want to discuss our wills." He says.

   I nod. "Alright. Shoot."

   He folds his hands. "Well, we left your brother very little considering the last time he saw us, he was very rude. We left you most of our stuff. The beach house in L.A. The motorbike, the car, some money. A bunch of stuff. You'll learn all about it soon but-"

   "Soon? Are you planning on dying?" I ask.

   He chuckles. "No, dear. But in case we do die soon, we want you to know this stuff." He says.

   "Alright." I say.

   "So...we have set up a little bank account for you right now in case you need anything," He slides a credit card across the table. "This will get you access to the account wherever you are." He says.

   "No, you don't have to-"

   "We do, Tyler. We've treated you horribly for many years and this is how we make it up to you." He says.

   "With money!? No!" I say.

   My mother finally softens up. "Take it, Tyler."

  I pick up the card and sigh. "Thank you." I tuck it in my pocket and lean on the table.

  "Well, we have to catch a flight. Maybe we'll see you soon." He says.

   "Mmhmm..." I hum, staring at the table.

   They leave and I'm left alone at the ttable. I spend a few more minutes drinking my coffee and thinking before dumping the cup and heading to the hotel. When I get there, Brendon and Ryan are jamming out on guitar.

   I purse my lips. "Hey..."

   "How'd it go?" Ryan asks, setting his guitar down.

   "It went well. Um...they didn't tell me much about their sicknesses but um...they told me about the will and then they gave me this," I pull the card out. "It's a credit card to a bank account I can access anywhere." I explain.

   "Oh Jesus..." Brendon hisses.

  I nod. "Pretty much." I say, swallowing.

   "Do you know how much is on it?" Spencer asks.

   "Nope. They didn't tell me." I say.

   He nods. "Maybe you should find out."

  I head into my room and pull my laptop out for the first time since the tour started. I head to the credit card company that's on the credit card and punch in the number of the card. A bunch of zeros pop onto the screen and I basically lose all breath. I close my computer and stare at the card, my lips pressed together in a thin line. "Shit..."

   "What's wrong?" Ryan asks from the doorway.

   "Well...they left me a shit load of money to spend." I say, flicking the card.

   "How much?" He asks.

   I give him a look which explains it all and his jaw drops. "That much, huh?"

   "Yeah." I say.

  The rest of the day passes quickly and soon it's time to perform. As I'm buttoning up my vest, Brendon enters. He notices that I can't get the first button through the hole and walks over to me, moving my hands aside. When he finishes, he tilts my head up and notices the tears in my eyes. "What? What's wrong?" He asks.

   "What if they die, Brendon? I mean...I've hated them for all these years and if they die tomorrow...I won't be able to say I'm sorry." I whimper, my hand shaking by my sides.

   "Oh Tyler...they're not going to die any time soon." He says, stroking my cheek.

   "What if they do?" I ask.

   He pulls me into his chest and sighs heavily. "They won't, trust me. And if I'm wrong...you can do whatever you need to vent your anger. I don't care if you punch me, hit me, slap me, make out with me. As long as you feel okay. And that last one wouldn't be so bad." He jokes, laughing slightly.

   I can't help but join in. I wipe my eyes and nod. "Alright. Let's go do this show!"

   He whoops and we head out to the bus. When we reach the venue, we find out that our opening act couldn't make it. Ryan turns to me. "Go!"

   "What?" I ask.

   "Do something!" He exclaims.

   "I don't-" I start.

   Brendon grabs my face and lays a kiss on my lips. "Go. Use that at motivation." He whispers.

   I grab my violin and head out onto the stage, setting it on the drum platform and clearing my throat. I walk over to the microphone. "How are you doing New York!?" I yell.

   The crowd errupts in hollars and cheering.

   "Aha, good to know. So...sadly...the original opening act couldn't make it so I was sent out here to fill in for them. You're stuck with me. But don't worry, I'm not horrible. I mean...I'm not as good as the guys that are going to perform after me but I'm pretty good...I think," I say, walking over to the piano. I adjust the microphone there and play a few notes on the keyboard. "Let me know if you know this one."

   I start playing  _Teenagers_ by My Chemical Romance. I sing the lyrics happily, changing my voice at times to make it fun. At the end of the song, I round the piano and laugh. "You know, we actually have Gerard Way backstage." I whisper into the micrphone.

   "Let me see him!" Someone yells.

   "Alright. Gerard! Get your pretty little booty out here!" I wave to the side lines.

   Gerard walks backwards onto stage and smiles. "Hello."

  The crowd starts screaming and I nod. "I told you!"

   Gerard laughs. "I'm not gonna steal the show." He saluts the crowd and walks back off stage.

   I grab my violin and hum. "This next one is an original by me. It...uh...needs some work but it's pretty nice in my eyes. Bear with me if I mess up a little." I say, smiling and readying the violin. I start playing, my eyes closing and the music taking over like it usually does. My voice joins the violin and I find myself drifting in and out of a limbo state. When I finish the song, I bow, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, and walk off stage. "Go. I'm tuckered out."

   Brendon kisses me lightly. "That was fucking beautiful." 

  The band heads out onto the stage and opens with  _Vegas Lights,_ like they always do. They finish with  _I Write Sins_ and say goodnight. Brendon walks off stage with his shirt off and shakes his hair out, running a hand through it. "Damn those lights are heated."

   "Well yeah." I say, handing him a new water bottle.

   He laughs and chugs half the bottle before putting his shirt back on. We pack up everything and head back to the hotel. Instead of spending the night, we head straight to the next place.

   **-Final Tour Day-**

I shove Brendon off stage and laugh lightly. "You're an idiot." I say, shaking my head.

   "I'm your idiot," He says, catching my chin with his hand and kissing me hard. His lips melt against mine and I can't help but let out a little moan of disappointment as he pulls away. "So...when exactly is your birthday?"

    "Like...two days." I answer, sighing.

   "Really?" He asks.

   "Yeah." I say, nodding.

   He hums. "Awesome."

   We help everyone pack up. We go out for a celebratory end of tour dinner and then head back to the hotel. We're heading to Vegas tomorrow to settle and refresh. As we're all settling into bed, Eli comes running through the hotel room, a towel wrapped around his waist. My eyes widen. "What the hell are you doing!?"

   "Running!" He exclaims.

   "Why!?" I yell.

   "I dunno!" He laughs before heading into the band's room.

   I hear a shriek that sounds like Brendon and Ryan laughing hysterically. Jon and Spencer start mumbling to each and Eli walks back into the room. He heads back into the bathroom and closes the door. I nod and hum. "Interesting."

   **\---**

**Sorry for the short and sucky chapter. It leads to a bigger chapter tomorrow. Love you guys lots. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Xoxo.**

**-B.K.**


	10. The Best Day Of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tyler gets older.

**-Chapter Ten-  
** **-The Best Day Of My Life-**

It's the day before my birthday and we're currently chilling in an amazing hotel with an awesome pool which is good because I love to swim. I spend most of my day writing, practicing, and hanging out with the band. Eli and Gerard spend a lot of time out and about. Peej and Chris went to pick up Dan and Phil so they could joind us again.

   There's a knock on my door and Brendon pops through the door with a giant ass bouquet of roses. He smiles and closes the door behind him. "So, I sent the guys out to give us some time together." He says.

   "If this is your way of getting sex...it's working." I laugh, rolling onto my back.

   "Ohh, goody! No, I just want to hang out and talk and do all that sweet stuff," He hands me the flowers. "Besides...I missed you."

    "You saw me half an hour ago!" I exclaim.

   He shrugs. "Eh."

   I laugh and stand, walking over to the kitchen. I put the flowers in a pitcher and walk back to the bed to see Bren reading through my song book. I snatch it out of his hands and hide it behind my back. "What did you see?!"

    "Nothing." He lies.

    "Bull! What did you see!?" I yell.

    "This really amazing song about your parents." He says.

   I throw the book onto the couch and tackle him onto the bed. "Now I have to torture you!" I say, straddling him and hovering my head above him. My hair falls like a curtain around us and I tilt my head to the side.

   "And how are you going to do that...Miss Jackson?" He asks, smirking as his joke.

   "I dunno...I know your weakness." I say.

    He raises an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

   I run my hands up his chest and hold his face, lowering my lips so they're brushing his. I let out an airy laugh. "Well, for one, you hate it when I do this..." I kiss the corner of his lips and pull away.

   He groans. "Tease." 

   "Totally." I say, smiling.

   He runs his hands down my back and holds my hips. "You're gorgeous with this lighting."

   "I'm better in the dark. That way you can't see me." I say, scrunching my nose up.

   "Stop! You're beautiful!" He pulls me down for a kiss and I laugh running my hand through his hair and tangling it in the dark strands.

    I pull away. "Not as beautiful as you."

   He chuckles. "Hey...did you think we would be here when we met?"

   "What? Me straddling you?" I ask.

   "No. In Vegas. As a couple." He says, brushing my hair out of my face.

   I shrug. "I knew I liked you but I've always had a little crush on you. I'm absolutely in love with your voice. In your song, you say you are a new cancer. Well, I believe you're the cure. But...hey! That's just me." I say, biting my bottom lip.

   "Hmm..." He hums, brushing his thumb across my lips.

   I roll off of him and curl into his side, falling asleep quickly.

  ---

  The next day, I wake up to everyone gone. Everyone except Eli who is munching chips on the couch. He looks up and smiles. "Good morning sleepy! Everyone is at this awesome little ice cream place. I'm supposed to drop you off there. I have an interesting date with Gerard, hence the outfit." He says, standing and spinning around.

   I furrow my eyebrows. "Oh...um...alright. Happy birthday to me I guess..." I sigh, rolling out of bed. I get dressed in capris and a tee shirt and follow Eli down to the rental car waiting for us.

   Eli tells him the address and we head off. He turns to me. "Oh hey, happy birthday."

   "Thanks. At least you remembered." I mumble.

   A flash of something crosses Eli's face but he wiggles his nose. "I'm sure the others will remember." He says.

   We reach the place where we're supposed to be and Eli leads me inside, telling me about the date him and Gerard are supposed to go on. When we enter the ice cream place, someone grabs me and I'm tugged into a cooler room. A blindfold is placed over my eyes and I feel my clothes being stripped off. "Hey! Get your-" I start.

   "Shush! We're helping." A female voice says.

   Hands pry and pull at me until I feel clothes slip back onto my. Once I'm dressed, I'm pushed forward and I hit a door frame. "Ow."

   "Sorry!" The female voice exclaims.

   "It's fine. It's not like I needed my nose." I joke.

   She laughs and leads me somewhere. I hear a door open and close and the blindfold slowly falls off my eyes. I blink a few times, adjusting to the lights, and see an interesting scene in front of me.

   The whole room is like we were blasted back to the fifties. Poodle skirts, jukebox, shiny shoes. The whole nine yards.

   I'm at a loss for words. "What the fuck?" Is all I manage to spit out.

   Brendon steps through a group of people and smiles. He's dressed in his second outfit from the  _Ready To Go_ music video. He grins and offers me his hand. "Hello! So, Eli told me about how much you loved the fifties so I decided to arrange this birthday party." He says, gesturing around.

   "Oh my God..." I mumble.

   "You like it?" He asks.

   "It's...It's fucking amazing." I say, laughing lightly.

   He nods. "Good. I'm glad you like it." He says, pecking my lips.

   I shake my head. "What the-when did you plan this?"

   "We planned it over the last few days. It was hard but we did it. And besides, you look sexy." He says.

  I look down. "Can't really see myself."

  He laughs and directs me towards a mirror hanging on the wall. "There."

   I'm dressed in leather shorts, a tied red checkered shirt that shows off some of my stomach, and black and white saddly shoes. A black and white bandana is tied around my neck. My lips are bright red and I have little camera earrings in. I smile and turn to Brendon. "Did you pick out this outfit?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

   "No. Eli did." He says, gesturing to Eli who is smirking.

   Eli waves. "Hi."

   "You are amazing." I say, smiling.

   "Yeah, he is. So is Gerard. Those shorts are from his closet." Brendon jokes.

   "Hey! They are not!" Gerard exclaims.

   I roll my eyes and look down at my feet. "I'm not much of a dancer but I suppose I could let you lead me." I say, turning to Brendon. I lick my lips and reach into his front pocket. I grab a coin and smirk as the look on his face. I cross the shop and push the coin into the jukebox, picking a random song. An awesome tune fills the room and I turn to Brendon.

   He laughs and nods. He leads me in an awesome dance which everyone joins. At the end of the dance, we're both sweating and the whole place is buzzing with electricity.

   "Holy-shit-" I pant, laughing.

   "Yeah. I learned that in a day!" Brendon exclaims proudly.

   "Good for you. I need a drink," I say, walking over to the counter. I see Spencer behind it, a smile on his face. I lean on the counter. "Water please."

   He nods. "This was so much fun to do!" He says, passing me a glass of water.

   "I bet." I say, smiling.

   "Ryan!" Spencer calls out.

   Ryan jogs over to us and smiles. "What?"

   "How are the burgers going?" Spencer asks.

   "Jon burnt one but they're good." Ryan nods.

   "Awesome." Spencer says.

  I walk over to a booth and sit down, watching everyone enjoy the little scenery. I watch as Brendon walks over to me and sits across from me. "So, how exactly did you find this place?" I ask, raising my eyebrows and smiling.

   He hums. "It was pretty hard. We looked in so many cities and we luckily found this place. It was in good shape so we decided to use it." He says.

   "It's nice." I nod, sipping my water.

    "Aha, it is. Didn't cost much either." He says.

   "That's a plus." I say.

   He nods. "Well...I don't think today could get much better for me. I think I can now officially live out all my fantasies." He says.

   I set the water down and lean on the table, giving a sexy smile. "Not all of them."

   His eyes widen. "W-what do you mean?" He asks.

   I giggle. "How often does someone get Brendon Urie flustered? Not very often! Go Tyler!" I laugh.

   "What do you mean!?" Brendon asks,

   I roll my eyes and put my knees on the seat. I lean across the table and grab his collar in one swift moment. Soon, our faces are right in front of each others and his eyes are staring straight at me. I bite my lip. "I can think of a few more fantasies to add to your list." I mumble, glancing at his lips before meeting his eyes.

   "Like?" He urges.

   "Wait and see..." I says, sliding out of the booth and offering him my hand. "Care to dance?"

   "Oh you little..." He shakes his head.

   I wink. "Or not." I walk to the place where everyone is dancing and join in, laughing and smiling. 

  At the end of the day, I'm damn tired. We head back to the hotel and everyone goes their own ways. Eli and Gerard get a different hotel to do...well...yeah, you know. The band and the Fantastic Foursome head out to do some gambling and more partying. Brendon and I are the only ones left in the hotel rooms. Which for us, is lucky.

    I slide the shoes off my feet and sigh. "Am I allowed to keep this outfit?" I ask, gesturing to my body and glancing at Brendon who is chilling on the bed.

   "No. We dressed you in it and let you come to the hotel because we were gonna take it back." He says sarcastically.

    "Ha ha, very funny. Smart ass..." I whisper, rolling my shoulder.

   "Come here." He says.

   I walk over to the bed and crawl onto it, sitting on it and watching as Brendon eyes me. I roll my eyes and lean across his body, pressing my lips to his. I press one hand to his chest and the other holds his knee as our lips move against each other's. I nip Brendon's lip lightly and push his legs down, flattening them and straddling him like yesterday. I break the kiss for a second to give Brendon a grin. "You gonna be okay?"

   "Maybe..." He practically mouths. His lips meet mine again and he pulls at the ties at the bottom of my shirt. He pushes it off my shoulders and pushes it of the bed.

   I do the same with him. I take his top two layers off, revealing the chest I've seen so many times but never got to touch. I run my hands down his chest, and hook my index fingers in the top of his pants, pressing my forehead to his. "I don't know if you knew this, but I'm pretty flexible."

  He clears his throat. "Good to know."

  I tug his belt out of the loops and toss it aside. I then pull his jeans down his legs and throw them to the ground. I grab the back of his neck and pull him onto me. Now he's the one on top. 

   Our lips smash together and he holds my hips down, his tongue slipping between my lips and exploring my mouth. He then lifts me up and reaches behind me, unclasping my bra. He pulls it over my shoulders and kisses me gently. He grins slighty as I pull his boxers down. "Happy birthday Tyler Jackson."

   **\---**

**I'm probably never going to write the actual "part" of the chapter but these scenes are good enough, right? Please vote, comment, spread the story and such. Hope you enjoyed. Love you. Xoxo.**

**-B.K.**


End file.
